So what
by karin150301
Summary: ¿y qué si sus planes eran locos? ¿Y qué sí su forma de hacer las cosas estaba mal? ¿Y qué sí parecía llevar todo a los extremos? ¿y qué?


**So what**

Mello bufo antes de salir del departamento -sí es que así podía llamar a ese lugar pequeño, sucio y de mala muerte- dando un gran portazo dejando atrás a un confundido pelirrojo de gogles naranjas.

Dio un mordisco a la barra de chocolate en sus manos y soltó un par de maldiciones hacia su amigo, Matt podía tener razón, tal vez al fin habia llegado demasiado lejos, tal vez su plan era una locura, tal vez lo mejor era no llevarlo a cabo.

Mordió de nuevo la barra y sonrió ladinamente.

 _¿Y qué?_

Todo a su alrededor era un jodido desastre, ya nada estaba bien, y él tenia la culpa, pero ¿y que? Llevaría todo a los extremos sí con ello de podia atrapar a Kira mucho antes que Near. Mello estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por demostrar que era mejor que el albino en todo.

Su obsesión era poco sana, lo sabia, pero no podía importarle menos, era feliz con eso, las cosas funcionaban para él, podía devorar barras y barras de chocolate mientras estudiaba cada uno de los nuevos movimientos de Kira, mientras repasaba mentalmente los puntos en los que su investigación iba mejor que la de Near, mientras pensaba en su próximo movimiento. _¿Y qué sí sus métodos no eran los mejores?_ eso poco o nada podia importarle siempre y cuando obtuviera resultados rápidos, no queria estar bien sí eso significaba estar por debajo de near.

 _¿Y qué sí casi muere en ese último movimiento? ¿y qué sí ahora cargaba con una cicatriz que le anunciaba al mundo su derrota temporal? ¿y qué sí pronto estaba por cometer otra jodida estupidez?_ estaba seguro de que pronto atraparía a Kira.

Mordió otra vez el chocolate en sus manos.

Su próximo movimiento sería todo un éxito, podía jurarlo tanto como que se llamaba Mihael keehl. Era tan certero, tan arriesgado, tan loco, las posibilidades de éxito tal vez no eran tan prometedoras, pero de lograrlo aplastaria rotundamente al peliblanco.

Esa había sido la razón de su mas reciente conflicto con su mejor amigo y secuaz.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -cuestionó estupefacto, casi ahogándose con el humo de su cigarrillo, una vez que termino de contarle su maravilloso plan. -Mello esto es… es jodidamente estupido -le dijo negando rotundamente y dando otra calada al cigarro.

 _-¿Y qué?_ -preguntó sin inmutarse por la negativa del pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué? Mello has hecho cosas estúpidas, meterte con la mafia por ejemplo, o confiar en esa cosa de shinigami, pero esto es realmente estúpido, secuestrar, interrogar y muy posiblemente matar a una reportera que tal vez solo miente para tener más público oyendo su estúpido programa es una jodida locura, te arrestara, además, ¿que te hace creer que Takada no tiene guardaespaldas o que la policía no irá tras de ti en cuanto se entere de que la has secuestrado? -quiso ignorar los regaños de Matt, de hecho lo hizo, se concentró en el sabor del chocolate y de su futura victoria, o eso pretendió hasta que le fue arrebatada la barra de las manos y esos ojos verdes lo miraron con seriedad, era la primera vez desde que tenía memoria que Matt le dedicó esa mirada, pero no pudo importarle menos.  
-Estas fuera de control -le dijo y el no pudo evitar molestarse.

Frunció el entrecejo, se puso de pie,le arrebató la barra de chocolate,se dirigió a la puerta -¿Y que? me gusta justo asi -Dijo antes de azotar la puerta.  
 _¿Y qué?_  
 _¿Y qué?_  
Realmente no importaba lo que dijera su siempre aliado, él solo era el perro que seguía a su amo en todo lo que le ordenara, y sabia que cuando volviera a ese mugroso departamento Matt aceptaría su plan, detallarían el movimiento y después se ejecutaría al pie de la letra cada uno de sus mandatos.

 _¿y qué si sus planes eran locos?_

 _¿Y qué sí su forma de hacer las cosas estaba mal?_

 _¿Y qué sí parecía llevar todo a los extremos?_

 _¿y qué?_

Sin importar que pasara Matt lo seguiría cual perro fiel, aun si eso significaba morir por el.

Pero _¿Y qué?_

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción, no sé si me ha quedado o no, pero espero les haya gustado.

2.- Agradeceré a quien deje review.

3.- Personajes de Tsugumi Ōba, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
